Significant efforts have been made toward enabling the utilization of smartphones as keys to access or command the operation of an equipment device, such as a door or a vehicle. Conventional systems may rely on signal strength of communications to determine relative distance and/or position between a transmitter and a receiver. For instance, many conventional systems measure signal strength with a directional antenna to determine the relative distance and/or position between a transmitter and a receiver. If multiple measurements are made with respect to multiple communications between the transmitter and the receiver, a significant number of measurements can be generated. Due to bandwidth constraints, this number can be limited, adversely affecting the ability of a system to measure and determine location with respect to the transmitter and the receiver.